wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Minimap
Overview A circular, zoom-able overhead view of the area around your character (represented as silver arrow pointing the direction your character is facing). Besides being able to zoom the view in and out, the mini-map has a variety of informational UI features. Mini-Map Features Location Name: * The name of the current location of your character appears at the top of the mini-map. Terrain and buildings: * A reasonable shadowed, textured view of the surrounding terrain appears in the mini-map. * Rough silhouettes of buildings (mostly to scale) also appear on the mini-map. Character locations: * Your character: Your character will appear as silver arrow pointing the direction your character is facing always at the center of the mini-map. * Your corpse: If you die, your corpse will appear and a small tombstone on the mini-map and an arrow on the edge of the mini-map circle will point to it if it is out of view. * Your Graveyard: If you die, but don't press the "Release Spirit" button, there will be a golden arrow pointing towards the nearest available Graveyard. (New in patch 2.0.1) * Party members: If your character is in a party, any party members will appear on the map as yellow-outlined, blue dots ( •''' ). Arrows on the edge of the mini-map circle will point to party members out of view. '''Detected creatures or resources: * A small circular indicator at the top-left of the mini-map shows the current detection method ability (like Hunter's Track Beasts, Herbalism profession's Find Herbs, or Mining's Find Minerals). You can right-click on this indicator to change the kind of tracking that is active. * Any detectable creatures appear as gold-outlined red dots ( •''' ; like with the Hunter ability, Track Beasts). Moving the pointer over the dot will give the type of creature. * Any detectable minerals appear as gold dots ( '''• ; like with the Herbalism ability, Find Herbs or the Mining ability, Find Minerals). Moving the pointer over the dot will give the type of herb or mineral (usually a vein or deposit). If the color of the dot is slightly dimmed ( •''' ), it means that the resource is on a different level (underground if you are above ground and vice versa). * Quest NPCs will show up on the minimap as gold exclamation marks ( '''! ), or as a question mark ( ?' ) when you have a completed quest to turn in to them, and the tooltip will give the NPC name when you mouse over it. If the color of the dot is slightly dimmed ( '? ), it means that the questgiver is inside a building, or on another level. Repeatable quest NPCs show up as a blue mark instead of gold. Day/Night and time: * A small circular indicator at the top-right of the mini-map shows a sun or crescent moon depending on whether it is day or night in game time. * Moving the pointer over this indicator shows the current in-game time. Mail status: * A smaller circular indicator under the day/night indicator shows an envelope if your character has unread mail. Mini-Map UI The mini-map only has zoom in and zoom out buttons at the bottom-right: * Click the gold +''' button to zoom in the mini-map view. If the button is a gray '''+, that means the view is zoomed in as much as possible. * Click the gold '-' button to zoom out the mini-map view. If the button is a gray '-', that means the view is zoomed out as much as possible. Category:Game Terms